Rivalry
by Xx.LoveIsABlessing.xX
Summary: #4 in the 100 Themes Writing Challenge. Only 96 to go ya'll! Ha!


**#4 : Rivalry**

Amy sighed as she turned in her math test and left the classroom, heading out to lunch. She was starving and was getting a headache after tackling the fifty problem math test.

She went silently to her locker and dropped off her math book, shutting the locker and jumping at the figure that had materialized behind it.

Ty grinned at her teasingly, "Boo?"

Amy laughed, "I'm sorry, I wasn't expecting for you to be there."

Ty took her hand, bring it to his lips before letting their joined hands dangle between them as he lead the way to the lunch room, "That's fine. How did your test go?"

Amy grimaced, "I honestly have no clue, but fingers crossed." She told him.

"I'm sure you did great, babe." He told her as he lead the way to their usual table with Matt and Soraya. The two were already seated with their lunches, talking as they waited for Amy and Ty.

"Amy you look pale, are you okay?" Soraya asked as Amy set her backpack down in the opposite side of the booth.

Amy sent a smile to her friend, "I will be once I have some food in me."

"Let's hurry up before you waste away on us. We don't need that kind of tragedy." Ty said, pulling her over to the food. She smiled at him lovingly as he grabbed two trays and started putting food on them one at a time, easily picking out Amy's favorite foods to give her.

"You're amazing, you know that right?" Amy told him as he picked up both trays and lead the way to the check out counter.

He grinned at her, "I don't mind hearing it."

Setting down the two trays, Ty pulled his wallet from his back pocket and paid for the food before slipping it back and picking up the two trays again, leading Amy back to the booth they shared with Matt and Soraya.

"I can carry mine, ya know. I feel bad when you do everything." Amy told him as they walked.

"Soraya wasn't kidding when she said you were pale, Ames. You ain't lifting anything until you've got some food in you." Ty told her as he sat down their trays and let her slide into the booth before sitting down himself. She smiled at him gratefully as she picked up her fork and started in on the Ceasar salad he'd made sure to include for her.

He smiled back before picking up his hamburger and biting down.

"Well, we all know what today is." Matt said casually as he picked up a frie and popped it into his mouth.

Amy and Soraya exchanged glances as Ty grinned eagerly.

"The day we stomp the lil 'ole Will and his pack of idiots." He said and cut a glance at a table across the room to a table that held Will Savage and his friends.

Amy and Soraya groaned in unison.

The near hatred between Ty and Will had started Freshman year when Will had tried to break up Ty and Amy, claiming that Ty was cheating on Amy. The lie had made Ty so mad, the two had brawled in the student parking lot of the school, earning them both suspensions.

"And just how are you going to do this?" Amy asked worriedly.

"Nothing to worry about, babe. We're having a dodgeball tournament today in athletics and everyone made teams. It's gonna be Matt, Ben, Daniel, and me against Will, Jack, Blake, and Jason." Ty told her.

"Oh, that's okay." Amy said, relieved.

"Nothing to worry about getting suspended over." Matt assured her.

"Unless we get to rough." Ty had a glint in his eye that just screamed that he planned on getting 'too rough'.

"Ty Baldwin if you earn yourself another suspension you will be going to the Homecoming dance by yourself." Amy warned him.

"Ah, Ames. I don't wanna go to that thing anyway. I was hoping we could just watch movies at your place. With pizza of course." Ty said, taking her hand under the table.

She couldn't help but smile, "We won't if you get yourself in trouble today over a stupid grudge."

"How about just no pizza if I get myself in trouble over a stupid grudge?" Ty asked.

"Nope. Nothing." Amy told him.

He sighed dramatically and pretended to pout, like Amy had crushed his dreams, "Fine."

Amy laughed and snuck a kiss on his cheek, "Thank you."

Ty glanced across the room again and smirked when he saw Will glaring at him, clearly having seen Amy kiss his cheek.

_'Game on, Willy boy. I'm going to crush you.'_

_**#3R**_

Amy and Soraya had managed to get out of study hall to watch the dodgeball game in the gym. They silently went into the stands and went to the top to sit, that way they _should_ be safe from any rogue throws.

"They better not do anything stupid." Soraya muttered as they watched their boys warm up.

Amy hummed in agreement beside her as the balls were lined up in the center of the court, four in total.

The coach blew his whistle and the boys took their positions, ten on each side of the court, each one ready to run in for the four red balls that sat waiting for them.

The whistle blew again and in they charged.

Ty and Ben got their hands on balls on their side and Amy didn't know the names of the two on the other side who got the remaining two balls.

Ty immediately made it clear who he was after as he hurled the ball hard and fast towards Will, who barely managed to keep from being slammed by it.

Soraya gave a low whistle, "Yeah I guess it's not a good idea to tick off the best pitcher in the school and then face against him in dodgeball."

Amy gave a small laugh beside her as Will grabbed the ball and hurled it back at Ty, who easily dodged it.

As the game went on, it became painfully clear that Ty and Will were focused only on one another, both of them barely dodging throws from the opposite sides as they spent so much time watching the other.

"Ah man!" Soraya sighed out as Matt got hit in the arm with a ball and was out. He jogged over to the bleachers and sat down by his other teammates.

Ty was left alone against Will and Jason, who both held balls in their hands while Ty was empty handed.

"Looks like you lose, Baldwin!" Will grinned arrogantly as he tossed the ball idly.

"You haven't hit me yet." Ty reminded him.

Will turned to Jason, "On three so he doesn't have a chance to dodge. Ready? One... Two... Three!"

Both boys hurled their balls at Ty, who braced himself.

Amy gasped as he took both balls against his chest, but caught them before they could hit the ground.

"Winners!" The coach motioned over to Ty's team, who leapt happily off of the bleachers to jump all over their friend in their normal victory ritual.

Amy let out a breath and shook her head. She grinned at Soraya, "Well, that was something."

Soraya laughed, motioning to a very angry looking Will and Jason, "I think it's just getting started, Ames."

Amy followed the motion and groaned.

Soraya slipped an arm around her shoulders, "Just think, maybe the next thing will be something that requires them to take their shirts off."

Amy busted out laughing at the thought. She looked back at Ty and smiled when she saw him beaming at her proudly.


End file.
